Limbo
by RavenSara84
Summary: Kyoya has passed away from the human realm, but now in the realm of the 'underworld' he has a task to complete before he actually goes anywhere.


Title: Limbo

Rating: K+

Summary: Kyoya has passed away from the human realm, but now in the realm of the 'underworld' he has a task to complete before he actually goes anywhere.

He looked down at himself, no long was he seeing the wrinkled hand of an old man, no, he was seeing smooth, youthful hands, and if his hands were looking young again, then did that mean the rest of him was young as well?

Looking around he found a mirror, although partially afraid of what he would see – some freak accident perhaps? – he looked into the mirror and was surprised to find his sixteen year old self looking back at him.

As he blinked so did his reflection, telling him it wasn't a dream.

_Wait… Am I…_ He looked around the room, completely sparse, although he noticed that you couldn't see the walls, though there was a doorway, looking back at his reflection he remembered the times he had at that age, the good times and the bad, the moments were he was adventurous and was able to travel anywhere at any time; he never cared about what happened, if he wanted to go he would go.

_Will the others be here too?_ He wondered, looking at himself, he was even wearing the clothes that he used to wear, the ripped brown trousers, black boots, the ripped black t'shirt and green sleeveless coat. His hair was messily tied back and he had to rub his face to know that it was indeed him!

Taking a deep breath he turned to walk out the door way, to be greeted by a ball of golden light.

"Greeting Kyoya Tategami,"

_What the…_ Kyoya thought to himself, taking a step back.

"Do not be afraid of us," The golden light said gently, although he couldn't figure out if it was a female or male voice; "We are hoping that you will settle in here,"

"Where exactly is _here_?" He asked, finally finding his voice, after all if he was dead, and he choose to _think _that he was indeed dead, then what did he have to lose by asking such a question?

"This is limbo,"

Kyoya was stunned; _limbo? Seriously? _

"With you young Kyoya, it was hard to know where to put you," The golden ball seemed to move up and down slowly, as though it was thinking, or even pondering.

"Young? What? I died when I was…" He began but the light interrupted him.

"Do not misunderstand, we know you died as an old man, but we are vastly older than you could possibly imagine," The golden light shone brightly and for an instant Kyoya could see so far into the past that his mind just couldn't process it.

He gave a gasp and looked at the light; "All right, but how come you don't know where to place me? Have I just been that messed up that even in death you don't know what to do with me?"

"No, that is not it at all," The light said; "You are balanced Kyoya Tategami, completely, you have been selfish, but you have cared as well. You put people's lives at risk and yet you have also risked your own life to help others…"

"Then what is this about? How can I be so well balanced that you don't know where to place me?"

"Neither has gone over the balance, you are equally balanced in good and bad," The light stated simply.

"So who judges where I go?" He was getting tired of asking all these questions and not getting a true answer, just more questions.

"We angels do not judge,"

His blue eyes widened in surprise at that admission; _angels? But… Don't they have huge white wings and…_

"I am the archangel Michael," The golden light told him; "Do not worry, given that you are perfectly balance is a good thing, we shall not let you remain in limbo. Your soul needs to be given a challenge,"

_Archangel Michael?_ Kyoya thought and shook his head; "This… How can this…"

"Please understand, we angels and archangels do not need names, I always forget that I should introduce myself to people first,"

"Yea, well, what do I need to do to…? Tip the scales as it were?" He asked, having a bad feeling of what it would be. Would he have to return to the world of the living? He really didn't want to, especially if he couldn't return and have Rock Leone beside him again.

"No, no," Michael said, bobbing around, which Kyoya now found to be rather amusing than anything else, once he had gotten over the fact that he was speaking to an angel; "You need to speak to Kenta,"

"Oh… What?" Kyoya cried out, wondering why would he need to speak to that kid, after all they weren't really friends.

"You helped him out just as much as Ginga Hagane did, you probably just never noticed,"

"Why would…"

"You are direct with him," Michael informed him; "You'll be given two hours, that is all, the moment you enter his house is when the time starts. Just remember this, he's the only one who can see you,"

"But… He'll be an old man by now…"

"Yes, but that doesn't matter, you look as you did when the two of you first met," Michael stated and rose above him; "Now, you shall go forth,"

_Don't even get a choice…_ Although he complained in his head, he didn't actually mind, he hadn't seen Kenta in some time, perhaps a quick talk would be good for both of them; _Or perhaps I'll end up giving him a heart attack._

XX

When Kyoya returned the golden light was gone, instead it was replaced with a green light that was gently moving from side to side.

"Well done Kyoya," The voice said, once again he wasn't able to tell if it was male or female.

"Yea…" He said, although he enjoyed talking to Kenta, about old times, he had found it rather depressing too, he could _see_ how long Kenta had to live, and it was a lot longer than he expected.

"You did a good job of helping him. It's not an easy task to do, but Kenta had to live for longer, for the sake of his family,"

"It's just… That kid has it easy…"

"True or maybe Kenta is just able to see the doors of opportunity better than you could?"

"All right which one are you?"

"Raphael," The archangel said calmly; "Don't be jealous of Kenta, your life was hard, but the choices that you made, the _scarifies _that you made as well, was it not worth it? Are you not glad of all that you have done in your life?"

Slowly, Kyoya nodded "Yea, I am but…"

"Don't," The green light moved away and somehow Kyoya knew it wanted him to follow, which he did; "Go through those gates…"

"Wait… I…" He stopped to look at the green light which became motionless.

"Do not think of such things, you have friends and family waiting for you,"

He nodded and deciding to enjoy his new found youthfulness, ran towards the gates that opened and went to the other side, knowing that not only was his family there, but his friends, his close friends, Ginga and Benkei.


End file.
